


The BF Tag

by Dexydex (ryleigh_and_cats)



Series: Dexydex Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, M/M, The Boyfriend Tag Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleigh_and_cats/pseuds/Dexydex
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"for a prompt: dex and nursey sudden moments when they realize they're in love."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one surprisingly hard to write.  
> Like I couldn’t decide on like one moment over another then wanted to just write them all in some weird never ending Drabble chain of moments.  
> So I felt like this was a compromise.
> 
> Rated Teen for Swearing
> 
> *Currently un- betaed*
> 
>  The Original Tumblr Post Here

The BF Tag by @DMNpoetry (N) and his BF @mr_smashing_that_angery_button (D)

[Audio Transcript with Video Description done by the creators]

N: Yo, I know this isn’t my usual poetry and poetry-related asks but you all have been asking about my “muse” for months now. B said we should answer some of the questions together, like a pseudo-boyfriend tag people do for youtube. So w/o further fanfare and dramatics;

 

1\. When/where did we meet?  
D: College Tour @ Our College’s Ice Rink. This hipster was wearing one of those oversized snapbacks and cardigan.  
N: Like you were any cooler, Mr. “I thought there would be less baking”.  
D: [Blocked.]

 

2\. When did you meet my parents?  
N: I met his over spring break. They were super chill and omg I never eaten so much food in one week. Did you know this nerd mom is a high school English teacher?  
D: Anyways, I met your moms just this week while I am visiting. They love to chirp N almost as much as I do. Then, they busted out the baby photos, and this dude was the chubbiest baby I had ever seen.  
N: Rude.

 

3\. Where/when was our first kiss?  
D: After our Winter Dance, We had our captains set us up. We were walking back to our team’s “frat” house, you tripped and knocked us into a snow pile. We started laughing and you kissed me. I asked you to go steady. Yeah… *Shrug*  
N: Go steady? What is this the 1950’s? Also that was like the least romantic way to describe our first kiss.  
D: O Fuck off. 

 

4\. Who said “I love you” first?  
N: D did. He just blurted out when we’re watching movies like 2 months into us dating. I kinda had this grand plan to tell him on our ~fancy~ Valentine’s Day dinner.  
D: Well you were tryin’ to be all “extra” about telling me. I felt I am not always good at all that sappy shit but I knew how I felt about you and really wanted to make sure you knew. That was it. (I think he is blushing. I never freaking tell but he making that face where he gets those little eye crinkles. So fucking close enough.) How’s that for romantic, asshole?  
N: Aww babe!~

 

5\. What is something you wish I didn’t do?  
D: Kick all the blankets off the bed when we are sleeping.  
N: Work on homework in bed. *laughing* we were literally just talking about how opposite our sleeping habit are sometimes and compromising to make it work.

 

6\. Where was our first date?  
N: Our First “official” Date was at Annie’s. It is a coffee shop near campus.

 

7\. What would I eat every day if I could?  
D&N in unison: B’s Pie *Laughing*

 

8\. What am I good at?  
D: I wanna say everything??? But I guess you are really good active listener and also you give killer massages. (O man, he’s giving me that face again.)  
N: You’re good with your hands.  
D: uhhhh I thought were staying PG with this because if not…  
N: *shoves* you know what I mean, like you are always fixing things and building things. Like with B’s Oven and you made that book shelf for my birthday.

 

9\. Which kind of music do I like most?  
N: “Music only old white dads would listen too”  
D: “Hipster Bullshit”  
*More Laughing*

 

10\. Do I play sport?  
D: College Hockey, we are defensive partners. 

 

11\. What is my eyes color?  
N: they are like somewhere between a honey and shiny copper depending on the day.  
D: Green.  
N: that’s it?  
D: *Looking way too close* Grayish-Green??  
N: Hopeless.

 

12\. Who is my best friend?  
D&N (In unison again): C. *Laughing*  
D: I mean he is kinda the best.  
N: Cyeah. I do feel bad he had to act as a kinda of buffer for us first semester.  
D: But, We worked our shit out and learn how to communicate more effectively. Especially on my end, thanks for putting up with my shit.  
*D leans over kisses N’s cheek*  
N: Also, I think C is like everyone’s BFF. It’s really hard not to have friend crush on the guy.  
D: A C C U R A T E.

 

13\. How long have we dated?  
N: Like 6 months- ish??  
D: It is Uh 5 months 20 days and 21 hours and 34 (??) mins. Give or take 10 mins.  
N: (Pair of Eye Emojis)

14\. Do I often make you angry?  
N: *Snorts* I know how this is going to go. He literally has angry in his url so like all the time.  
D: Angry is not the right word. Annoyed. Maybe Frustrated. But I never really Angry. And He is Mr. “I am too chill to get angry”. 

 

15\. When and how did you realize you were in love with me?  
D: Uhh… I don’t think I ever told you this story??  
N: Nope. *Smirking*  
D: So it was the first time I slept over at your place. I had, for once, woke up before you and I was just tracing little shapes on your back. I guess I woke you while I was doing this because you rolled on to your back and were stretching your arms over your head. Then you just kinda curled into my side and we were just looking at each other. It was like just one of those moments with the morning light streaming, and, we were in this warm glow-y bubble. Yeah, I just knew how I felt and that was it.  
(D’s Face is getting redder and blotchy as he is retelling this story)  
N: Babe that was like a 3 weeks into us dating.

 

D: Okay???, and when did you find out, hmm?  
N: I mean it was guess kind of similar but it when we fell in snow on the back from the Winter Screw. I was just amazed that you were laughed at me instead of being exasperated with my clumsiness.  
D: Sap. That was before we were even dating.  
N: Well, what can I say, I am poet at heart.  
D: That’s it. I am breaking up with you.  
N: Noooo!!! 

*N tackles D and knocks over the camera in the process*

*Laughter and loud kissing sounds can be heard before the camera cuts out*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> You can find me at  tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> I am still taking asks and I am usually down to talk about Nurseydex.


End file.
